Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a file transmission mechanism, and more particularly, to a file transmission method, a file transmission apparatus, and a file transmission system.
Description of Related Art
With the blooming development of the Internet and information technology, users often own multiple electronic apparatuses. Accordingly, there are increasing demands from users for managing electronic files between multiple apparatuses. In one aspect, users are able to transmit files via a transmission cable connected between the apparatuses, or access the files via an external storage medium/apparatus. In another aspect, users are also able to perform a file transmission between multiple apparatuses by ways of an electric mail, a cloud storage space and the like via the Internet. However, each of conventional file transmission methods as described above has its own limitations.
For instance, when the transmission cable or the external storage medium/apparatus are used to perform the file transmission between the apparatuses, users need to carry the additional transmission cable or the external storage medium/apparatus in order to perforin operations for the file transmission between the apparatuses. As another example, when the cloud storage space or the electronic mail are used to perform the file transmission between the apparatuses, in addition to registration or log-in procedures for the cloud storage space or the electronic mail, users also need to take into consideration of space limitation of the cloud storage space/the electronic mail as well as the security issues.